


BMG3 : Neo Decepticons Rising

by Smok3dToyst



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aging, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smok3dToyst/pseuds/Smok3dToyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playback, a Great War Veteran who has worked on both sides has found herself in a predicament. Even with the advanced technology of the current times, she finds herself dwindling away. When a surprisingly new face appears with an offer of a cure... she can't help but be suspicious. Especially after talking of raising an army of all things! Can Playback trust this newcomer or is she signing herself for a war she wants no part of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Room Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by partner in writing Strike based off of cliff notes written by myself and descriptions of brief RPs.  
> It is technically set post Beast Machines off of the fan RP Forum Oracle of Cybertron.  
> These stories occur in what is called Beast Machines Generation 3. One of the core elements of that era for RP is the concept of enhancers, Nannite-based drugs which allow for reconfiguration of techno-organic body types similar to various G1 continuities allowing for reconfiguration.

This was not going as she had planned.  
Playback had been admiring herself in the locker room's full length mirror after finding something 'suitable' to change into as her original armor hung off of her younger body like an overly-large human garment on a child.  
It struck her as odd, how over the centuries contact with humans had led Cybertronians to advance in ways, as a whole, that few likely pictured they would.

First being The Great Upgrade, going from larger forms of the Autobot and Decepitcon to smaller, more fuel efficient forms, renaming themselves for this new era. Many saw it as a way to also move away from the names and slave-branding put upon the species by the Quintessons while the bio-mechanical beings were “in charge” of Cybertron.  
Second was the Great Reformatting, when the world of Cybertron was reborn from it's cold, but life-filled metal world, into a new form of life. Techno-organic life and life forms thanks to the efforts of Optimus Primal and his crew.  
Naturally, of course, there were more than a few who disliked this and re-reformatted back to their original fully mechanical forms, leaving Cybertron for one of the colony worlds.  
There were more than a number that stayed though, and over the centuries everyone adjusted to the new forms. The new way to transform and their new physiology.  
Part of that new physiology was the fact that, like their human and Nebulon friends, they had needs. Food was the most surprising; and while energon was still available and cultivated, and indeed still an important part of the Cybertronian survival, they could now get energon from biological sources like the techno-organic plant matter that now covered their world.  
Cybertron needed actual farmers now. Botanists that had once studied on other planets were now in need on their home world.  
Another was the fact that with their new bodies they could feel. Pain, Pleasure; the whole spectrum was now there to be experienced more fully than before, it was quite an interesting discovery.

This lead to another surprising outcome. Fashion.  
Though their bodies were still naturally armored, formed from the kibble of their alt-modes it was less obvious than when they were fully mechanical.  
Armor was Armor, and now thinner, more flexible armors were being created to be worn to accent one's form or alt-mode, even if it was simple to change the color of one piece or another. It also allowed them a modicum of protection from Cybertron's new weather patterns, which took more of a toll on their newer bodies than before.  
And, of course, with a more organic biology the need to protect various parts of their body better also had a hand in things.  
Needless to say it was a mess those first decades (for Cybertronians were Still incredibly long-lived) when everyone was still discovering things and the ruling council had to turn to their purely organic ally's for a 'heads up' on such matters.

And this was only part of Playback's current predicament.  
The other part came from her now-“pre-teen” body. This was another thing that she did not plan on happening, not the “pre-teen” part anyway.  
The Reformatting inspired quite a number of scientists. If the planet could change and be 'reborn' why couldn't they? The new techno-organic bodies were found to be very protoform-like in the regards of being extremely malleable when it came to form and shape.  
This facet of their new biology was ultimately taken advantage of by injected, hyper-accelerated C.N.A modifying “Enhancers”. Everything from height, weight, even to one's gender. All of it could change in an instant thanks to the work done by places like “Deva Corps”.  
Truly “Enhancers” took the long-standing facet of their existence, transformation, to a near insane degree. Just when Cybertronians were becoming comfortable, relearning how to transform in their new techno-organic forms these things were invented and became so widely used they became recreational in use. So much so it wasn't unheard of to see victims of enhancer-based pranks, especially at the main creators and researcher's building Deva Corps.  
No one's really sure how the company is still standing, actually, with all the shenanigans surrounding that place. It was something that always gave Playback's CPU skips.

And it was Enhancers that got Playback in her current predicament.  
Not fully, but a good chunk was most likely to blame on Enhancers.  
A rather mind-bending adventure to the depths of Cybertron and Vector Sigma with her old compatriots from her post-Decepticon Autobot days followed after one of them contacted Playback for “one last job” looking for some information. This resulted in Playback being left in a body that was not hers (or a new body that was hers now, depending on how you look at things), with new powers that were unique to say the least (more so than what normal techno-organics got, it seemed).  
This sudden change did not sit well with the techno-organic body that all Cybertronians left on Cybertron now sported; though who could blame? Being digitized and downloaded into a super-computer's purpose-built cyber-realm because you unwittingly and unknowingly tripped a security system; where-in you are put through C.N.A.-rending and constantly changing transformations would make anyone's body cranky.  
Moreover it left her with a body she was not at all happy with.  
Alpha Trion, even with his link to Vector Sigma was no help. And a spark transfer was risky, at best.  
Having no other option, and in a fairly bad mood thanks to all the dead-ends she encountered over the weeks and months of research; she decided that Enhancers were her answer.  
The 'miracle' concoction did its intended duty, enhancing the targeted C.N.A so her frame was more to her desire. Which was a good thing, as the custom cocktail of Enhancer nanites was not cheap.  
She did not, however, foresee the side effects it would cause. Normally enhancers didn't have such drastic fallout (unless they were programmed such, as she was told when she went to her doctor after she noticed something wrong) and Playback could only surmise it was due to her adventure to Vector Sigma.  
The fallout? She was regressing. Playback wasn't sure what was causing it but every so often her age would shift, like now. She had an adult, but young and fit, body before. Now, she looked like someone just starting cyber-puberty.  
Just what exactly did that old bot and his janky 'super computer' do to me?! Playback wondered, staring at herself in the mirror, armor hanging from her body in a most immodest way.

“Ah, there you are.” Came a voice from behind her, she could almost see who it was in the mirror, “I've been looking for you for a while, Playback.”

Spinning around, she took in her 'visitor'; a skinny male techno-organic, the plates of his armors had spikes, and scales and he sported a pair of... not antenna but thin antlers.  
Playback had to admit that with the reformatting done by Primal that turned Cybertron into this new melded world and the new way Cybertronians transformed... it was difficult to peg what one's alt-mode was anymore unless completely overt and obvious.

“Curious?” He asked, “An Earth mythological creature. An 'eastern' dragon.” He smiled as he walked up to her, “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Czar.”  
He pulled a flask from behind his back, holding it by the long, thin neck. Playback could see some sort of fluid shimmering and sloshing around in the tube  
“I think I have something you might want. Certainly 'need', by the way your body looks.” Czar grinned, one of those smarmy, know-it-all kind of smiles.  
Playback let out a gasp, arms covering her body best she could with the armor hanging off of her smaller body, “What is that?”  
“Enhancers --” Czar started.  
Playback shook her head, “Oooh No no no no no. I've had enough of those Primus-damned things. What do you think got me into this mess in the first place?” she asked, taking a moment to move her arms away from her body and motion to it. Czar being catered to a comical view of a near rail-thin pre-teen wearing armor/an outfit two times larger than she should, the fact she was pouting was just icing on the cake.  
“What if I told you that these Enhancers...”  
Playback raised a hand, “Na~uh. My last batch of Enhancers were designers too. Specifically created to modify my body into something a bit more comfortable for me. I talked to my doctor, and Deva Corps...”  
“If you wouldn't interrupt me, you'd know that these Enhancers were made to specifically counter the effects of your last ones. I spoke to Deva Corps and the head of their research division to see if there wasn't something I could do to help.”  
“And why would the son of Dezaurus; a former Decepticon leader himself, want to help me. I'm a former Autobot.”  
“Who was a former Decepticon before that.” Czar pointed out, “And, quite frankly, I could use you.”  
“Said every Megatron ever... and a couple other leaders too.” Playback snarked under her breath.  
“... You have me there.” Czar admitted, “However, my point stands. I could use you, and by 'use' I mean I have a place for someone of your particular skill set when it comes to information gathering and archival.”  
“Well, sad news for you. My body's screwed up, and I don't have my hypno-coercion abilities any more.” Playback said  
“You're still useful to me, don't sell yourself short.” Czar pointed out, “Besides, you'd be doing something again, instead of just wandering around.”  
“Why can't we just get over all of this already?” Playback sighed, “You'd think after the Great Reformatting we'd all get a clue.”  
“Actually, I'm trying to stop someone.” Czar said honestly, “Someone who, if left unchecked, could become another tyrant, wanting to lord over our people. Like Megatron.”  
“Oh?” Playback frowned, “Which one?”  
“Which Megatron? Both were bad enough as is.” Czar pointed out, “The first one at least started with a well-meaning goal. The second was delusional from the start.”  
“Good point. So, what do you want from me?” Playback asked  
Twirling the tube in his hand, Czar walked around Playback, “I've already told you. I will tell you more after you've agreed and taken these Enhancers.”  
“And how can I trust you?” Playback asked  
Czar looked to Playback, “Because unlike the other Decepticon Leaders before me... I'm not insane, or grandiose. I truly want to fix things, and how can I do that if I start my group, or army, or movement with deceit?”  
“Again, good point” Playback nodded, “Alright. You've said your piece. I don't exactly see any other way to go.” she held out her hand, curling her fingers, “Gimme.”  
Playback chuckled, passing her the vial. Popping the cork Playback slugged it back, an odd thing to see such a young body do because she downed it like a shot of “Primus' Blood” at Maccadam's Old Oil House.  
“Smooth~” Playback grinned, licking her lips.  
Czar certainly was surprised by that. Finding his cheeks getting a little warm.  
The change was slow, but fairly immediate. Playback growled, or purred; this trilling sound emanated from her throat as the Enhancer fluid, tilting her head back as he trickling back over her tongue, “Mrrrm~” Her tongue flicked out from between her lips, licking slowly over them to get the last drops of the fluid, “...Mhhmm...” she had her eyes closed.  
Enhancers working on their subject was always an odd thing to watch, never mind the fact that depending on the mix the signals sent by one's nervous system always gave such sessions a decidedly mature feeling air. Playback seemed to be no exception to this as Czar watched the fembot before him slowly fill out, in a number of ways.  
Her muscles were first, rippling gently under her skin like gentle waves in a pond. Playback's form slowly took on a more muscled look. The femme groaned as she packed on the definition, body slowly stretching as she grew taller as well as from her own stretching, pulling her body and limbs out to work any kinks out of her growing limbs  
“Ahh~” She moaned as the endorphins surged through her body, “Oooh~” she groaned, arching her back, pushing her chest out.  
Her chest; perhaps the most extreme of changes was her chest.  
Her pre-pubescent body had barely any sort of bump to her body. Czar was reminded of the earth saying 'Two peas on a 2-by-4' and something about 'mosquito bites', or similar.  
It was not a gross exaggeration at all.  
With the Enhancers doing their magic, well that was quite a different story. The mech could only stare, captivated, one could almost say hypnotized, as Playback's chest slowly inflated. Growing larger and larger. The femme crossed her arms under her bust, succeeding only in pushing them upwards and together, as her body stretched and twisted. Czar had to bite his lip as he watched her “fruits” grow and “ripen”, becoming the size of melons that any farmer would proudly display and quite surprised that her tiny top did not pop like an undersized rubber gasket.  
“Nnnnghhh... uuuuuh~” Playback groaned as she uncrossed her arms, lifting them up and over her head in a stretch as her body started to stretch out even more. Her height becoming the second most drastic change to her body, right behind her blossoming chest.  
More to the point, she now practically towered over Czar, which was why he had such an excellent view of how her chest was developing.  
Czar swallowed nervously as Playback ran her fingers through her hair, the luscious locks having being sprung from their girlish pig-tails and left to flow freely over her shoulders and down her back.

She looked at her body, flexing her fingers and twisting her arms to get the last of the soreness and kinks out. Playback ran her hands down her sides, over her flat stomach, down to her wide and shapely hips. She grinned, curling her arms up and flexing her muscles, growling softly as she felt them tighten and relax under her skin, an impish grin flitting over her lips.  
“Me likey...” She purred under her breath, twisting around to check out her back... as best as she could. Looking down at her now-shapely, toned derriere and her firm strong hips. As she was inspecting and appreciating her new form, she noticed something.  
Hands on her hips she turned fully to face Czar, one eyebrow cocked and that mischievous grin still on her lips, “Like what you see there little man?”  
“Li-lit--” Czar was having trouble forming words with the fact the now-amazonian proportioned femme was speaking to him, agog at the sheer size of her chest and how they seemed to defy gravity, thick and full with a natural beauty. Hands up in what would normally be a surrender gesture and eyes wider than they'd ever been, at least to his memory.

 

“Hah!” She grinned, wrapping one of her new, stronger arms around his neck and drew Czar against her chest, her other hand coming up and grinding her knuckles into his helm as a noogie, “Come on Czar! I'm just teasin' with ya.”  
Czar made a sound, a quiet little “hruk” as the thick forearm nearly cut off his oxygen, his hands going to her forearm to try and pull it away from his throat for an all-important breath, “Hgn?”  
Before Czar could slip out from the iron grip of the amazon he had recreated he found himself being lifted up off of the ground. Playback spun on her heel and planted Czar over her shoulder like he was a sack of earth-imported potatoes or something.  
“W-uh... hey!” Czar started to wriggle and squirm, only to be stopped dead as that iron grip clamped down over his waist  
“You and me. We're gonna have some fun.” Playback grinned, “Those Enhancers you gave me... they really worked and I feel better than I have in years.” she licked her lips, a hand slipping down to squeeze at Czar.  
“HEY!” Czar squirmed, going wide-eyed and trying to get away from Playback.  
With one final grin, Playback chuckled, “How do you feel about... stasis cuffs...”  
“Stasis... cuffs?”  
“Stasis. Cuffs.”


	2. Destrons would be a nicer sounding name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little bit of tension relief, Playback finally starts getting more answers from the arrogantly named Czar. But they raise more questions about where this would-be "Destron Leader" came from and how he was able to do what he did. But it wasn't like she had anything better to do with her time... right?

Panting and grunting, Czar leaned back on his bed. With his arms above his head, he couldn't do much but squirm to get comfortable.  
Next to him, panting, sweating and looking completely bliss'd out was Playback, looking like the cat who drank the cream as the earth saying went.  
“So, I'm assuming you enjoyed that?” Czar grinned, looking around at their armor strewn about his quarters haphazardly.  
“Mmrrr” Playback purred softly, laying her head upon his chest, hand teasing his abs.  
“I'll take that as a yes.” Czar grinned.  
Playback chuckled, “You'll get an A for enthusiasm. But a B minus for technique.”  
“Oh, Ow.”  
She grinned, poking his nose, “That's what you get for assuming.” she giggled, rubbing her lower back, “But, yes, I am Very satisfied with the test of my new body” Playback's grin turned downward, “And, since I have you in a position that will allow me to get some answers...”

Czar sighed, “I had a feeling...”  
Playback frowned, poking harder at Czar's chest, “I had a feeling too.” she said, her voice low and serious.  
“You think an amazing romp and some statis cuffs are going to make me talk?” Czar asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the larger femme.  
“No. However, the stasis cuffs Will keep you from escaping, as well as transforming. I have time to kill. Do you?” Playback asked, her voice still low.  
Czar nodded, “A fair point and part of why I'm recruiting you. Or want to, anyway. I need someone with an analytical and tactical eye like that.” he explained.  
“Ahh. Information begins to flow.” Playback traced her finger over Czar's chest, “Why.”  
Czar looked to her, “I told you before, when I gave you the enhancers. I need you. You already knew who I was and all I said was my name. There's a good chance you knew me on sight--”  
“Well, no. These new trans-organic forms are kinda crap about revealing alt-modes...”  
“Would you stop interrupting me.” Czar sighed, unamused, “Anyway... as I told you before. I need you and your information gathering skills. I am looking for something in particular.”  
“What would that be?” Playback asked  
“An army.” Czar said  
Playback snorted, “I knew it. You DO want to 'use' me.”  
“I told you earlier:: I'm trying to stop someone. Someone, who, if left unchecked would be worse than either Megatron!”  
“I remember. You never said who. You also never said -army-.” Playback pointed out  
Czar sighed, “I did, actually though I said “my group, or army, or movement”. Remember that I also told you that I wasn't insane, and I truly wish to fix things. This is not about over-throwing so-called oppressors or taking my rightful destiny or whatever trash you'd think a Decepticon leader would spout.”  
“You also said you shouldn't start your movement with deceit. Decepticon.”  
“Yes, I know. “Deception”, I get it.” Czar sighed, “It's one of the things I'm thinking about changing. Decepiton and Predacon have too much bad press. I've always liked the sound of Destron, myself.” he mused  
“You still haven't said -who- you want to raise this army against though.”  
Czar looked away, “... you already know.” he said.  
“What do you mean I already... oh, no.” Playback sat up, “Your father.”  
He nodded, “Look, can you unshackle me and we can both get dressed? I feel this is something we should talk about more seriously.”  
“No kidding.” Playback agreed, undoing the stasis cuffs and letting him free.  
= = = = = = = =  
Sitting at a small table and drinking the Cybertronian equivalent of coffee the two looked at each other, with Czar massaging his shoulders  
“damn stasis cuffs” he muttered.  
Playback giggled.  
Czar blushed, “Anyway.” he muttered again, sipping at his coffee, “I am looking to start a group to stop my... father... yes.” he sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, feeling the need for a shower on top of everything else, “Like so many others, power has gone to his head.”  
“Mm”, Playback nodded  
Czar looked at her, “Have you heard of Anomolgous Energy?”

Czar reached for a napkin after getting a face full of Playback's coffee.  
Playback coughed, trying to clear her throat, “Are you serious? That's not something to joke about.”  
“Believe me, I know.” Czar frowned, “It's true though. I... remember things.” He said, perhaps a little too evasively for Playback, but she would let it go for the moment, “The draw of the energy was too much. He's addicted, craving it. It's consumed his body and eaten away his mind.”  
“And I'm guessing rehab treatment is a no-go?”  
Czar snorted, “If only.” He muttered, “He's got followers, an army. And he can make more.”  
“Make?” Playback asked, making sure she heard.  
“War-forged, of course. Assembled to order and programmed to his specifications. Legions of loyal, nearly-mindless soldiers lead by commander-warriors cloned from his own C.N.A., able to think like him... but, of course, still subservient to him.”  
“Not to count all the willing followers, taken in by his words.” Playback nodded, sipping her coffee, “... sorry about the...”  
“No no, it's fine” Czar accepted her apology, grabbing another napkin, “And you're right. That's why I came to you.” he pointed out  
“So, the enhancers were just a … what?” Playback asked, “Blackmail? Sweet talk me, slip me a way to be controlled?”  
Czar screwed up his face in anger, “That is something my father, or one of the Megatrons would do. I'm trying to end that sort of brutish immoral tactic.” He pointed to his emblem, “Decepticons are warriors, even as blood-sport gladiators we had honor. We became freedom fighters after that... we Should have been allies with the Autobots, but...”  
“I know the history.” Playback said, “I wanted to gauge you, Czar.”  
He growled, “You keep testing me.”  
“Can you blame me?” Playback raised an eyebrow  
“I've been nothing but honest and forward with you this whole encounter.” Czar countered  
Playback nodded, “You have. But you are Dezsauras's son, and you're wanting to build an army! You say it's to stop your father, but what about after? What will happen after you defeat him, what next?”  
“I... I don't know” Czar whispered, “I am, right now, so focused on readying people to defend against, and hopefully defeat my father that I have thought about nothing else.” he admitted, “His Anomolgous addiction is that frightening.”  
“Considering it's other name--”  
Czar nodded, “The Lifeblood of Unicron”  
“-- I can understand.” Playback whispered, “So. Considering you know my own past as a former Autobot-former Decepticon... You want me for my information gathering skills.”  
Czar nodded, “Yes. You still have quite the reputation for getting information, Playback, even without your hypno-coersion abilities of your former body.”  
“Speaking of... my body that is.”  
“If you ask me, I'd say your body is quite in good shape” Czar grinned  
Playback blushed. She tossed a napkin at his face, “I mean... the nanites.”  
“Ah.” Czar sighed, “Sadly... I could not fix your regressing affliction. Not fully.” he frowned, more to himself than anything, “I seem to be better at... changing, re-purposing. Rather than fixing outright.” He looked at his hand, flexing it, “I wish I could fix things.”

Sipping his coffee, he sighed, "The problem Deva Corp had was they tried to get rid of it.” he explained, “Rather than trying to erase it and patching the holes it would leave... I re-purposed it, made it work for you.” He sighed, “Its all I'm good for sometimes.”  
“What did you do?” Playback asked in a measured tone. She was curious, and knew that flying off the handle (where DID earthers get their sayings) would get her less information.  
“I... hm--” Czar tapped his chin, “-- The best way to explain it is that the enhancers have turned your regression into a proactive healing factor. Instead of 'refreshing' your body to a younger, less damage-taken state... it accelerates your natural healing subroutines. However--”  
“-- However, it's not a fix.”  
Czar nodded, “It's not a fix. Too much stress will, well, stress even your re-purposed system and you will still end up regressing.”  
“At least it will take a lot of abuse before that happens” Playback sighed softly, putting her cup to her lips.  
“There is that, yes.” Czar admitted, “And even if that happens, the condition can be reset back to--” he motioned to her, “-- your default”  
“My default, eh?” Playback looked at her amazonian body, smirking, “I think I can live with that.”  
“Glad to hear. Because I'll need someone by my side who can trust me and be trusted.” Czar smiled, “Second in Command.”  
“Pardon?” Playback asked  
He nodded, “I'm serious. I can not think of anyone who's better suited.”  
“I dunno about--” She started, but he cut her off, reaching out and taking her hand.  
Czar meets her optics, "You've seen both sides of the coin. You've been on both sides of the conflict, seen the nobility and corruption of both the Autobot and Decepticon.” he grinned at her, “You, more than any Cybertronian I can think of, have the unique ability to see past the bullshit"  
“Flatterer” Playback giggled  
Czar smirked, “But true.”  
“Alright. If you want to prepare to fight your father. What's our first step.”  
Czar sighed, “I, better than anyone, know how he thinks and moves. Our first step is to gather a small team. Autobot, Decepticon, Maximal or Predacon. New, Neo, Whatever.” he pointed to his emblem, “What they wear doesn't matter. We need skills, certain personalities, then--”  
“-- Then?”  
“... then we begin.” Czar said, “The only way to make sure they're ready to face my father is if they face someone like him.”  
“They?” Playback asked, “I thought you wanted an army”  
“I do, but one figure raising an army never works well. You've mentioned why plenty of times during this conversation. No. Playback... the world will see us villains. As... terrorists. Our group will be training everyone else because they will be fighting us. They likely won't know why... but hopefully, hopefully, our actions will be seen as forgivable when the time comes.”  
“... okay” Playback whispered, taking Czar's hand, “Okay. I'll work with you.”  
Czar blushed, smiling, “Thank you, Playback.” he whispered back to her, his hands resting on hers.


End file.
